Como te odio Como te amo
by CyA Haters
Summary: Kari se encuentra confundida, T.K es perfecto en todos los sentidos y eso le molesta. No puede entender los 2 sentimientos que tiene su corazon.
1. Chapter 1

Como te odio... Como te amo.

Episodio 1. Lagrimas

Corría estaba realmente molesta con ella misma, no lo soportaba. Siguió corriendo un largo tramo hasta que descubrió donde se encontraba. Era un parque.

Ese parque le traía muchos recuerdos hay solía convivir cada año con esas personas a las que consideraba sus amigos, fue cuando se acerco aquel árbol, ese que les propiciaba sombra cuando platicaban todo lo que habían vivido en ese tiempo.

Sonrió. Le gustaba mucho ese lugar, pero entonces lo recordó a el, y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar.

 Lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto! El no se daba cuenta de lo que ella sentía.

Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto! Siempre estaba con ella.

Esos eran sus sentimientos lo odiaba pero al fin de cuentas lo amaba. Y lloro nada la detuvo, esos eran tan claros pero ni ella misma lo entendía. Quería besarlo, quería abrazarlo, quería pasar su vida con el pero a la vez quería propiciarle el mayor golpe que jamás podría dar. Y no entendía porque.

-¿Estas bien Kari?- Pregunto el rubio mientras le quitaba el cabello de la cara a su hermosa compañera.

-Si, claro yo solo... solo estaba pensando.-Dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimo.

-¿Era algo sumamente triste para que lloraras?-Dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Bueno eran.. Son cosas del corazón-Dijo un tanto apenada.

-¿Me dirás que?-

-Es que.. es.. Algo sumamente. cursi- Dijo soltando una risotada.

-No importa, me gustaría saberlo, es algo que te molesta y eso no lo puedo permitir.

-Esta bien. Sabes, yo... estoy enamorada de un chico. Pero a ese chico no parezco importarle y yo... yo... LO AMO TANTO.- Dijo mientras las lagrimas corrían mas que libremente por sus mejillas no lo soportaba ¿Cómo decirle que ese chico que ella amaba tanto era él? No no podía asi que hizo lo que no paraba de hacer desde hace mucho tiempo. Corrió. Se alejo de el con la esperanza de que con este se fueran sus sentimientos. Y aunque lo hacia muy seguido, no parecía funcionar.

Después de correr mas que demasiado, trato de tomar aire y sin mas se pregunto.

-¿Qué sientes por el Kari?- Dijo preguntándose asi misma

Lo pensó detenidamente. Y se dio cuenta. Nada había cambiado. Lo amaba como el primer momento, si se enamoro de el desde el primer momento en que lo vio y desde entonces siempre, ese chico, siempre estaba en sus sueños.

-Parece que eres mi maldición pero a la vez mi mas grande bendición.

Dijo mientras observaba lentamente la luna.

Continuara.

Antes que nada quiero decirles que aunque el inicio este demasiado flojo lo demas majora con el tiempo el segundo capi creo realmente que es mucho mejor. Pero bueno lo que debi haberles dicho primero. GRACIAS POR LEER y no sean malitos y dejen un comentario ¿SI?

Jajaja Pues muchas gracias nn


	2. Chapter 2

Episodio 2. Verla llorar.

Estaba sentado solamente mirando alrededor y pensando, en ella. Ella lo lastimaba últimamente no le podía hablar y tampoco podía acercársele puesto que ella salía huyendo de el, y no lo entendía.

Se dejo caer sobre la banca recostándose y pudo observar a ella esa chica que tanto amaba pasar corriendo cerca de el la observo durante un tiempo hasta ver que se detenía bruscamente y el corazón le dio un vuelco al darse cuanta que había estado llorando.

Últimamente estaban demasiado alejados para su gusto ella siempre había sido muy importante para el y la distancia lo perturbaba pues sabia sobre manera de estaba enamorado de ella y ella no lo notaba. Lo que le parecia extraño puesto siempre trataba de decírselo e incluso todo el mundo lo sabia menos ella.

Había intentado olvidarla y verlo solo como lo que era, su mejor amiga, pero no podía por mas que salía con otras chicas por mas que intentaba sacársela del corazón no podía permanecía hay, como si alguien la hubiera pegado y no hubiera forma de removerla.

Se levanto intentando acercarse mas a ella, intentando confrontarle en su dolor, que a la vez le rompía a él el corazón.

-¿Estas bien Kari?- Pregunto mientras se acercaba y quitaba un mecho de cabello de su rostro, permitiéndole ver lo hermoso que este era.

-Si, claro yo solo... solo estaba pensando.-Dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

-¿Era algo sumamente triste para que lloraras?-Dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Bueno eran.. Son cosas del corazón-Dijo un tanto apenada.

-¿Me dirás que?-El chico estaba destrozado asi que ella estaba enamorada y por eso lloraba ... en ese momento tuvo el deseo de matar a aquel que se le acercara

-Es que.. es.. Algo sumamente. cursi- Dijo soltando una risotada.

-No importa, me gustaría saberlo, es algo que te molesta y eso no lo puedo permitir.

-Esta bien. Sabes, yo... estoy enamorada de un chico. Pero a ese chico no parezco

importarle y yo... yo... LO AMO TANTO.- Dijo mientras las lagrimas corrían mas que libremente por sus mejillas.

El chico bajo la mirada y solo la levanto cuando la vio correr lejos de el.

Asi que ella estaba enamorada se sintió morir. Pero no hizo nada. No la llamo le pareció innecesario luchar por algo que nunca tendría. Sus esperanzas estabas muertas desde el momento en que la vio llegar llorando.

Miro la luna intentando recordar la primera vez que la habia visto, desde ese momento el sintió algo por ella.

Fue cuando se pregunto quien era el chico al que amaba inmediatamente penso que tal vez era Davis... después de todo lo conocia desde hace ya mucho tiempo.

Volvió a bajar la mirada y se dio cuenta que a pesar de eso... El seguía amándola

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**Episodio 3. Abriendo el corazón**

Abría lentamente los ojos haciendo que la encandilara un poco de la luz que esa mañana entraba por su ventana, se puso de pie y dirigiéndose hacia el espejo observo su rostro, ya no quedaban huellas de todo lo que había llorado el día anterior, parecía como si nunca hubiera pasado, como si fuera un mal sueño que ya había terminado.

Bajo la mirada lanzando un largo suspiro, por mas que quería olvidarlo no podía, por mas que quería odiarlo... no podía.

Era imposible sacárselo del corazón, estaba demasiado dentro.

Volvió a lanzar otro suspiro, parecía que ya no hacia otra cosa.

Lentamente se cambio las prendas poniéndose una pequeña falda de uniforme dejando ver su hermoso cuerpo. Pero eso no le importaba el físico para ella no era nada. Salió de su casa rápidamente sin tomar bocado alguno, era realmente tarde y ya no tenia ganas de mas regaños por parte de los maestros.

Pero lentamente fue bajando la velocidad, le faltaba el aire, aun se encontraba enferma y no podía correr durante mucho tiempo, se molesto. Ahora caminaba a paso rápido ya con sus mejillas un tanto sonrojadas a causa del intenso calor, si tan solo se hubiera despertado antes su hermano podría haberla llevado a la escuela en el auto.

Se sintió un tanto mareada y recordó cuando aun estaba en el digimundo lo que le había pasado, cuando era aun una niña y se había desmayado, en ese entonces T.K había cuidado de ella.

-T.K.

Dijo ella, en el fondo quería verlo encontrárselo camino al instituto, pero también no quería volverlo a ver pasar por su camino, quería que tomaran caminos separados y no volver a verlo, pero en el fondo, no.

Hizo una mueca al pensar en todo aquello, quería verlo si, pero no quería verlo sí. Era como todo lo amaba, pero lo odiaba.

Su marcha fue bajando poco a poco la velocidad, después de todo no era tan tarde faltaba mucho para que ella entrara al instituto.

Termino sentándose en una pequeña banca de aquel parque, del que consideraba "su" parque por todo lo ocurrido en el.

-¿Cansada?-

-No- Contesto sarcásticamente mientras intentaba tomar un poco de aire- Pero si no me dejas respirar claro que estaré cansada.

-Lo siento- Contesto el rubio sentándose a su lado-

-No importa.

Se hizo un largo silencio, a pesar de que había tantas cosas que decir, se quedaron callados, sin mirarse siquiera.

Cuando Kari abría lentamente sus labios para hablar, cerca de ellos pasaron unas chicas con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, murmurando entre ellas y señalando hacia T.K. Pasaron soltando risitas y sonriéndole coquetamente al chico.

T.K solo re ruborizo un poco por toda la atención que alguien como el recibía.

-¿Por qué no tienes novia?- Soltó rápidamente la chica, como rezando porque el no la escuchara

-Porque estoy locamente enamorado de una chica que no siente nada por mi- Dijo bajando la mirada.

-Es raro, todas esas chicas siempre están detrás de ti.-Dijo volviéndose para mirarlas con cierto odio, a lo que ellas simplemente dejaron de reír y partieron rápidamente.

-Pero yo no las quiero a ellas...

-Entonces quien Será la afortunada.

Dudo en preguntar, pero ¿Que mas daba? Si no estaba enamorado de ella podría ser de cualquier otra, tal vez seria mejor saber contra que peleas. Pensaba eso para no pensar en lo que su corazón le decía, este claramente estaba sufriendo acaso ¿Amaba a alguien mas y a ella no? ¿Acaso nunca la quiso? Prefería hacerse la fuerte y no pensar en lo que su corazón le dictaba.

-Pues ella, ella...- No sabia si contestar, tantas veces quiso decirle la verdad y ahora que podía, dudaba en hacerlo.

-...

-Bueno Kari, Hikari la chica que me gusta, ella... pues ella.

-Kari. T.K!! Que hacen por aquí llegaran tarde a la escuela.- Dijo un chico muy parecido a Joe que pasaba corriendo por hay.

Sin mas que hacer se pusieron de pie, ella pensando en quien seria la afortunada y el molesto por no poderlo haber dicho.

Caminaron a la escuela en realidad faltaba aun cierto tiempo para que iniciaran las clases, "Pero ya que" pensó Kari

En cambio T.K. no podía esperar tanto lo había hecho durante mucho tiempo y ahora estaba completamente seguro de querer decírselo de poder abrir su corazón aunque nadie pasara por el.

Se paro en frente de ella, y sin mas con sus manos tomo su rostro acercándolo hacia el. Y la beso. Los ojos de ella parecían esferas, no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero ¿para que desperdiciarlo? Abrió lentamente sus labios y se dejo llevar por las sensaciones que el rubio la hacia sentir en todo su cuerpo, su corazón se aceleraba lentamente y parecía que no soportaría mucho.

Se separaron para tomar aire, pero ninguno se atrevió a continuar el beso, por lo que T.K. hablo rápidamente.

-La chica que me gusta,de la que estoy enamorado, la que me quita el sueño, la que me hace soñar, la que acelera mis sentidos, eres tu Hikari.

Y se dio la vuelta dejando con la boca abierta a la chica

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

Episodio 4. ¿Cierto o falso?

Movia el lapiz lentamente, estaba en clase, o eso aparentaba. Desde que entro al salon lo unico que hizo fue mover su lapiz de un lado a otro, en ese momento nada importaba. Al diablo el criterio LLL, que importaba justo en ese instante lo que significaba a+b-c 26. Al diablo todo eso. El lo habia dicho. Todo lo que siempre soño que dijera , lo que siempre espero, aunque fuera en un susurro, se lo habia dicho, casi gritado. Y después... No antes. Antes la habia besado.

–Me beso- Susurro la chica llevando sus dedos por sus labios donde minutos antes habian estado los del chico, y se sonrojo. Era difícil de explicar pero lo hizo. Y de repente ya no estaba en el salon de clases, estaba en un enorme jardín rodeado de flores, y de lejos el mas hermoso que habia visto, Pero no por la flora sino porque a su lado, tomados de la mano estaba su amor, se encontraba TK a su lado. Sonriendo de Oreja a Oreja, acercándose para darle un calido beso de nuevo. –Yagami- Dijo el chico- ¡Yagami!- Repitio- Dime Kari- contesto la chica acercándose mas a su encuentro.-¡¡YAGAMI!!.

Y el jardín, las flores, las poca fauna y para su pesar T.K desaparecieron. Y ante ella el maestro que se le hacia mas feo en el mundo, la miraba sumamente enojado.

-Ahhhhhhhhhh- Grito y acto seguido callo en suelo.

-Fuera del salon de clases señorita Yagami- Comezo a decir el profesor sumamente enojado, acomodandose el bigote e ignorando a kari que aun seguia en el suelo.- Su comportamiento el dia de hoy a sido desastroso, y no quiero verla de nuevo en clase al menos que me traiga a sus padres. ¿Entendio, jovencita?-

-Si profesor- Y aun sobandose salio del aula un tanto molesta.

-¡Deja de soñar despierta Hikari!- Se reprendio, pero después con una sonrisa agrego- Porque eso tal vez ya no lo necesites...- Pero no pudo terminar ya que ante ella se encontraba T.K con una chica que Hikari no conocia.

Pero eso no era todo el chico con una rosa en la mano y en la otra un regalo se los entrego a la chica y acto seguido le dio un gran abrazo y un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

El chico hablaba en voz baja casi susurrándole al oido y la chica con lagrimas en los ojos solo sonreia.

-Idiota- Dijo Hikari mientras se daba la vuelta y corria, de nuevo corriendo y llorando, pero en esta ocasión no se dirigio al parque donde inconscientemente habia llegado la vez anterior, en esta ocasión llego a la playa. Y sentándose cerca del mar comenzo a llorar desconsoladamente en esta ocasión no habia nada que hacer, Primero le decia que la amaba y luego iba a susurrarle palabras bonitas a otras chicas.

-Idiota-Volvio a susurrar la chica

-¿Quién es idiota?

-Yo

-¿por qué?

-Por ilusionarme tan fácilmente, con que me digan una sola cosa ya estoy totalmente ilusionada, y lo unico que se hace, es lastimarme.

-Pues si que eres una idiota.

-...

-¿No crees que demasiado malo huir Hikari?

-Mmm, callate Davis.

-Mmm, sip me callo.

-…-

-Pero eso no esta bien, ¿Ahora porque huias?- Pregunto el chico intentando consolarla- ¿quién te dijo palabras bonitas y luego te lastimo?

-Takeru...

-¿TK? Es lo mas raro que he oido en mi vida.

-Pues creelo- Y acto seguido se puso de pie con la mirada seria- Adios

Salio corriendo. ¿Qué mas podia hacer?. Se despreciaba siempre huia tan fácilmente de las cosas, ya no era una niña, pero estaba claro que antes era mas valiente y fuerte.

Se dirigio a su casa, intentando olvidar lo ocurrido... Aunque fuera difícil. Tal vez tendría que escuchar la excusa de Takeru y asu sabria lo ocurrido. Pues a pesar de todo no lo habia dejado de amar.

-Y nunca lo hare...

Dijo mientras se dejaba caer en las suaves sabanas de su cama...

**Continuara...**

**Hola chicos!! si llegan a leer este mensaje o la historia u pues quisiera pedirles que porfavor dejaran comentarios... es q casi no comentan!! pero bueno gracias por leer!!**

**Salu2 nn**


	5. Chapter 5

Episodio 5. Lo siento

Caminaba a la escuela a paso apresurado, tenia que hablar con, confrontarlo, decirle lo que sentía al respecto, No podía  continuar de esa manera.

-No le permitiré que juegue asi conmigo.- Dijo mientras caminaba aun mas rápido bajo el intenso sol. Y se puso a pensar en eso, la temporada de lluvias se acercaba, a ella le gustaba la lluvia, era hermosa.

Pero negó con la cabeza para volver a la realidad, en este momento tenia cosas más importantes que hacer, no podía pensar en gotitas de agua cayendo.

Y entonces lo vio, no muy lejos de donde ella estaba, el se encontraba sentado en una banca, esperando a alguien, esperándola a ella. ¡NO! Por muy galante, caballeroso o agradable que fuera no podía olvidar lo que le había hecho, ya no estaba triste estaba molesta, enfadada, furiosa.

- Takeru.- Grito cuando estuvo mas cerca de el.- Necesito hablar contigo.

- Buenos días, ¿De que necesitas hablar conmigo?.- Pregunto mientras la miraba un poco sonrojado, a causa del calor... y de ella.

-Yo...- Lo único que llego a pensar en ese momento la chica fue "Es adorable... ¡Pero no!.- Necesito que me expliques algo.

- Lo que quieras.

-Ayer te vi con una chica.- Comenzó a hablar rápida y molestamente.- No puedo creer que tu seas capaz de hacer algo como eso. Vas y me dices que me amas y luego le andas susurrando palabras bonitas a la primera chica que se te para enfrente. No T.K ¡No es justo! Ni para ella ni para mi.

-Kari, es un malentendido...

-Y que fue lo que paso ¿Estaba llorando y la consolaste? ¿Se aprovecho de ti y tu lo seguiste el jueguito?

-A decir verdad, acababa de salir del hospital...

-¿Y eso...? Ohh. Lo siento.- Ya no estaba molesta, estaba avergonzada.- Yo no sabia... T.K lo siento... No, yo no...

-No te preocupes, cualquiera lo hubiera malinterpretado.- Dijo mientras le sonreía  haciéndola sentir mas culpable.

 -Perdón...

-Te perdono con una condición.- Dijo mientras le sonreía tiernamente.- Hoy no iremos a la escuela y nos iremos a Chibuya...

-...- Ella dudo, tenia problemas en la escuela e incluso habían llamado a su mama. ¿Qué podía hacer?.- Si, vamos. Pero primero acompáñame a mi casa.- Se le había ocurrido una idea.

Llegaron a su casa, no estaba nadie. Su mama había salido y su papa se encontraba obviamente en el trabajo. Pero entonces se escucho un ruido en la cocina, era Tai.

-Hermano.- Dijo mientras se le abalanzaba.

-Ka Kari. No le digas a nuestros padres... Hoy tenia examen y ... pues ... yo...- Comenzó a decir nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la cabeza.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No diré nada, si tu tampoco dices nada.

-Hecho,

-Necesito que hables a la escuela y digas que tengo fiebre. ¿Lo harias?

-Claro.

Ya Tai hubo hablado por teléfono con la escuela Kari y T.K pudieron salir tranquilamente.  Ambos estaban felices, caminaban tomados de la mano, comiendo un helado con la mano que tenían disponible. Parecían novios. Y a ambos eso los hacia felices.

Kari aun estaba un poco decepcionada de si misma por como había tratado a T.K. Pero se sintió un poco mejor al ver la maravillosa persona que era la persona con la que se encontraba... de pinta.

Entonces se dio cuenta que por donde quiera que iban, las chicas volteaban a ver coquetamente a T.K y este no les prestaba atención. Realmente el era un chico popular... pero ahora estaba con ella. No podría ser mas feliz.


	6. Chapter 6

Episodio 6.  Tristeza

Bostezo, el día anterior había sido muy movido, sus padre habían ido a hablar con el profesor de la escuela y también se habían enterado que no había asistido a clases. Pero gracias a su hermano, que invento una muy buena excusa, se salvo de que la castigaran.

Y sonrió.

Sonrió al recordar la razón por la que no había asistido a la escuela. Sonrió al recordar como la había besado... Y sonrió solo por sonreír. Ese día llegaron tarde, pero sus padres no estaban, él estaba por irse, pero la costumbre de despedirse con un beso en la mejilla los llevo mas haya... Al sentirse cerca de nuevo, paso lo inevitable. El la abrazo por la cintura, ella por el cuello, mirándose tiernamente, sonrojándose a momentos, sintiéndose mas cerca del otro que nunca. Acercando sus labios al encuentro final.

Y ahora corriendo para llegar a la escuela, expectante por lo que le tenia que decir. Ya habían sido demasiadas cosas. Se merecía su final feliz.

Y lo vio, sonrió. Todo era tan perfecto. El se acerco, con esa sonrisa que ella tanto amaba. Y es que no había mas que decir lo amaba. Aunque decirlo frente a el costara mas valor. El le sonrió, le tendió la mano y se encaminaron juntos a la escuela.

Pero ella pudo notar que es se encontraba un poco extraño, ¿Serio?

- T.K  ¿Te encuentras bien?.- Dijo mientras lo miraba preocupada y es que ¿cómo no estarlo? .- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

-...- El chico sonrió, por eso la quería tanto.- Hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer por mi, pero primero necesito decirte algo.

-¿Algo?.- La chica se sorprendió-

-Cuando estés libre, ve a buscarme. ¿Si?.

- Claro, pero... Esta bien .- Dijo al ver los ojos suplicantes del chico.

Ya había pasado mas de una hora de esa platica, ¿Qué querría hablar el con ella? Cualquier cosa que fuera se lo podría haber dicho en el momento.

Y ahora se dirigía hacia donde el estaba, antes de que se  acercara demasiado el se dio la vuelta y la miro con esos ojos que la hipnotizaban.

-Muy bien señorita, sígame.- Dijo mientras le ofrecía el brazo, ella divertida acepto.-

-¿A donde vamos? Digo, si puedo saber.

-Cuando lleguemos lo averiguaras.

Y asi fue, la llevo a un salón vació, demasiado oscuro para el gusto de la castaña y antes de que pudiera decir algo, el encendió la luz.

Y ella quedo maravillada.

El salón estaba adornado como si se acercara el San Valentín, lleno de corazones, una pequeña mesa al centro y sobre ella un pequeño estuche.

El la llevo de la mano hacia la mesa. Ya estando frente a ella, el le dijo en tono muy serio, "Cierra los ojos, no los abras, no seas tramposa", a lo que ella solo contesto con una risa.  Y ahí estaba ella, con los ojos cerrados y esperando ansiosamente saber de que se trataba todo eso. Fue entonces cuando sintió que algo tendía de su cuello. "Ya puedes abrirlos" Dijo Takeru y ella no tardo en acatar a las palabras del chico, observando el hermoso pendiente que se encontraba en su cuello.

-T.K es...

-No, no, no hables. Que todavía no termino.

Y dicho eso el chico se paro enfrente de ella. Acercándose a su labios, pero antes de culminar todo con tan ansiado beso. Soltó lo que ella tanto tiempo quiso escuchar.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Ella no contesto, pero como respuesta se acerco a los labios de el y los beso, acortando prontamente la distancia y la barrera invisible que antes existía ante ellos.

Ya todo había terminado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y ahora estaba en clase, cuando recibió un mensaje en un papel proveniente del rubio.

Te espero a las 6:00 en el parque de siempre.

Corto, pero a la vez significaba tanto. Las clases fueron mas lento que de costumbre y cuando por fin terminaron se marcho directo a su casa pues T.K tenia practica con el equipo de baloncesto y no podía hacer nada al respecto pues era una practica cerrada.

Se apresuro a llegar a su casa y ya estando en ella, habiendo cerrado la puerta, grito de felicidad.

Mientras mataba el tiempo jugo en el ordenador, hasta darse cuenta que quedaba muy poco tiempo para su cita con T.K.

Salió rápido e inmediatamente lo encontró, charlaron, jugaron, se besaron, caminaron, se besaron. Hicieron todas esas cosas que hacen los novios en su momento. Ya había pasado mas de 2 horas y T.K preocupado porque se aproximaba una tormenta y la  acompaño a su casa.

Volvió a pasar lo mismo que el día que no asistió a la escuela, la despedida fue igual. Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta tras ella, se percato que el chico había dejado uno de sus sombreros el ultimo día que estuvo en la casa, por lo que después de mirar por unos 15 minutos es sombrero con amor. Salió a buscar a T.K.

Pero lo que vio la dejo paralizada.

T.K con la misma chica que el le había dicho acababa de salir del hospital, pero no solo eso. La estaba besando. Y la tormenta cayo.

Llovía. Llovía.

Ella se quedo de pie, no se movió. Pero observo como la dejaba de besar y ella entraba a su casa.

El girándose, quedo frente a ella. La miro sorprendido. Sus ojos se encontraron se perdieron en los del otro.

Las lagrimas caían, pero se confundían con la lluvia. Ella solo negó con la cabeza. Ella sonrió tristemente. El se acerco a ella.

-No es lo que parece.

Y tal vez, realmente no lo era. Pero en esta ocasión no podía haber manera de que el mintiera, de que dijera "Acaba de salir del hospital".

La verdadera tormenta, acababa de estallar.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Episodio 7. ¡¡Como te odio!!

Comenzaba a llover. Ella aun de pie, dejo de sostener el sombrero. Lo dejo caer. Estaba totalmente paralizada, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y su boca temblando un poco. Ahora no correria, no se hiria a casa y lo pensaria seriamente, no recapacitaría. En ese instante estaban frente a frente, era hora de hablar las cosas claras. ¿Pero como pensar claramente?

Su cabeza daba vueltas en la confusión. ¿Cómo es que el la habia engañado? Se suponia que la queria. ¿Por qué?

Habia desviado su mirada, no queria verle a los ojos... pero lo hizo. Enfoco su mirada en la de el. La mirada de T.k era suplicante. Ella realmente no entendia lo que pasaba. ¿Por qué?

No lo soporto, bajo su mirada y abrazandose a si misma, comenzo a llorar. Las lagrimas habian salido desde antes, pero ahora... Ahora realmente las sentia... cerraba su puño. Le dolia tanto.

-¿Co como fuiste capaz?.- le reprocho mientras sin logro alguno intentaba secarse las lagrimas, sus palabras eran lentas pues los sollozos no la dejaban continuar.- ¿Por qué?

Le grito, el chico solo la miraba. Ella tenia razon ¿Cómo habia sido capaz?

-Hikari, es un malentendido.- Dijo, mientras intentaba mantener las lagrimas en sus ojos.- De dejame explicarte.-

-¡NO!- Grito la castaña mientras levantaba su rostro y dejaba ver claramente, lo que el rubio habia provocado...- Ya me has explicado con suficientes mentiras. ¡No quiero volver a saber de ti!

- Kari, deja...

-¡¡Te destesto!!

-Kari, no te he mentido.- Comenzo el rubio rapidamente, la lluvia le calaba hasta los huesos, pero primero queria explicarle todo a Hikari sin que ella le interrumpiera.- Ella realmente acaba de salir del hospital. Pero... pero...

Las cosas eran realmente complicadas.

-Ella es mi amiga de la infancia... – No podia hablar bien, comenzo a hablar calmadamente en cuanto se dio cuenta que ella no lo interrumpiria, pero es que decir todo lo que habia pasado era un peso muy grande para el, era algo que le dolia. La habia engañado, si. Pero tenia una razon, a lo mejor no justificaba el hecho, pero tampoco se arrepentia de lo sucedido.- Y como te habia dicho... ella acaba de salir del hospital, no porque se haya recuperado...- Habia bajado su rostro, se limito a observar a la lluvia cuando tocaba el suelo.- Si no, porque querian que sus ultimos dias, ella estuviera con su familia.- Kari habia levantado el rostro, aun lloraba, aun sufria. Pero... ¿Cómo creerle?.- Ella y yo nos queremos mucho, no de la manera en que yo te quiero a ti. Yo a ti te amo.

-¿Y porque la besaste?.- ¿Si la amaba, como era posible que besara a otra? Ohh por dios, se sentía mal. Su corazon dolia. Y con un hilo de voz pregunto.-¿por qué?

-Ja.- Solto una risotada un tanto triste, mientras la volteaba a ver, ella se habia perdido tantas veces en sus ojos, pero ese no era el momento. Estaba dolida, tenia resentimiento. Aun no paraba de llorar.- Se me ocurrio decirle que cualquier cosa que ella quisiera, yo se lo cumpliria...

- ¿Y te pidio un beso?

-See Si.

- Qur historia mas tonta. Ya no tienes imaginación.- Le estaba mirando con desprecio y el chico solo negaba con la cabeza, las lagrimas ya no estaban en los ojos de el, ahora ocupaban un puesto en su mejilla.-

-Es la verdad.

-No te creo. ¡Me has mentido tanto!. Y realmente no importa porque lo hiciste, me engañaste. Me dijiste que me amabas, ¡Somos novios T.k! ¿Cómo puedes mentirle a alguien de una manera tan vil?

-No te menti...

-Jaa. ¿Entonces realmente me amas?

-Si, ¡Te amo Hikari!.- grito mientras la miraba a los ojos...

-No son palabras que debas tomar a la ligera. No...- Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lagrimas, no podia parar. Como explicarle a tu corazon que algo no puede ser, que le han mentido de la manera mas vil, que lo han dejado tirado, que lo han abandonado... que para esa persona nunca significo nada...- No...

- Kari.- comenzo el.- No es mentira, te he amado toda mi vida, aunque me negaba aceptarlo, siempre te he querido. Siempre te he cuidado y protegido, no porque Tai me lo pidiera, si no, ¡Porque te amo! ¡Te amo Hikari!

-¿Me amas?

-Si...

-Pues yo te odio.- Y mientras las lagrimas continuaban saliendo, mientras su corazon griba que no siguiera... ella lo grito.- ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio tanto!

El no supo que contestar, sus ojos se volvieron brillantes a causa de esas malditas gotas de agua salada, sonrio tristemente, ¿Asi que era eso? Ella le odiaba... Le odiaba. Cerro los ojos e involuntariamente las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, nego con la cabeza... y volviendo a mostrar la dolorosa sonrisa. Se dio la vuelta. ¿Para que seguir ahí? Su corazon se habia roto, ni el mas pequeño hilo de esperanza lo mantenia unido. Estaba hecho mil pedazos. Las desesperanza, el vacio, el dolor, no eran nada comparado con eso.

Un paso, dos pasos. Cada paso, cada segundo, lo alejaban mas de ella. Y no habia vuelta atrás. Se habia terminado. Todo. Y mientras se alejaba, escucho que ella gritaba.

-¡Te odio!, ¡Te odio! ¡Si!.- Y haciendo una ligera pausa agrego.- ¡Eres un idiota! ¡No sabes realmente, Como te odio! .- Fue entonces cuando su piernas no la sostuvieron, se dejo caer, el suelo estaba empapado y la lluvia no cesaba y el, aun se estaba alejando.- Pero... eso, no hace que te deje de amar.

El no se movio, continuo estatico, ya no caminaba, hasta parecia que su corazon habia parado, ¿Acaso era una venganza? ¿O realmente si lo amaba?

El aun estaba de espaldas, ella aun estaba en el suelo. Los dos estaban ahí. ¿Qué era lo que faltaba?

-¡Te odio, como te odio! Pero... te amo, no sabes realmente como te amo.-

El sonrio, realmente nunca la entenderia, pero por mas que fuera asi, No cambiaria nada.

Se dio la vuelta, se acerco a ella. Y la levanto. "Perdon." Fue lo que mas repitio el rubio esa noche. La lluvia realmente no parecia cesar.

-Perdon, realmente perdoname.

-Solo... hay que olvidarlo.

Ella levanto su rostro y se encontro con el cielo intenso de esos ojos. Se acercaron lentamente y antes de unir sus labios, antes de culminar todo. Se dijeron las palabras mas hermosas que existan.

-Te amo.- Dijo el chico.-

-Yo te odio.- Continuo la chica con una sonrisa.- No sabes como te odio, pero no te podrias imaginar como es que te amo.

THE EnD!

El fin

* * *

Ahhh... el final de esta historia... realmente me ha gustado... disfrute tanto haciendola y el final realmente me agrado... aunq es bastante cursi ahi qye admitir...

Pero bueno espero les haya gustado... dejen coments!!

_Muchas gracias por todo!!_


End file.
